


The Red and the Black

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light in the darkness, Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Two heart-bonds part.





	The Red and the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> From a prompt from Merfilly. A twofer.

Dani Faygan watches as her heart-bond finishes pulling her skirt over the length of red skin. She lies back, her purple eyes on Shaak Ti as she pulls her singlet down over her head. The young woman smiles as she takes Ti’s hand in hers. The differences in their skin are almost infinitesimal; perhaps that of crimson and scarlet.

Dani grins, checks her chronometer. Her middle finger starts to run gently over Ti’s palm. Ti’s breathing increases as the finger decreases in pressure.

She is treated to Dani’s eyes turning to obsidian in her crimson face as their lips touch.


End file.
